wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee is an angel in heaven from the manga series D.Gray-Man and the Fallen City series. Her role in the latter is the angel of death. She goes around the living world to collect the souls who are meant to die. Appearance and Personality Appearance Lenalee is a somewhat tall, lithe young woman. She has black hair (dark green in the anime) and (purple in the anime)eyes and a fair complexion, and she tends to carry herself very well. Cross Marian has noted that she has a "C" cup bra size. Lenalee's hair has often been described as beautiful, and for most of her life she wore it long and in two high pigtails, likely because Komui was quite fond of it. After she had most of it burned off on a mission, it stayed at a short, boy-ish cut for a while, but she has been letting it grow back out to honor the wishes of Anita and her brother; after the transfer of the European Branch, she was seen wearing it chin-length, and once it became long enough to style she started to wear it at a chin-length bob. Recently, her hair has started to grow past her shoulders again and has gained a bit of body, and while she has taken to wearing it up in two clips reminiscent of her old pigtail style, she still leaves most of it down. Lenalee's uniforms are always comprised of tight, short jackets with long sleeves and either short skirts or short shorts; this is to free her legs up for her use of her Dark Boots, which require the full length of her legs for her fighting style. When her uniforms feature skirts, Lenalee wears tight short shorts underneath them. Her most recent uniform is actually a jacket long enough to pass for a short dress that ends in a frilled shirt, and she still wears a concealing garment underneath to cover her undergarments. Until her Innocence crystallized, Lenalee tended to wear her Dark Boots, which originally took the form of thigh-high boots and later turned into high-heeled shoes, wherever she went, to the point where, when she was forced to go without them, she realized that the Innocence had always been heavy and painful on her feet. Recently, her Innocence crystallized, leaving two permanent, cross-shaped stigmata scars on the fronts of her ankles; now, her Dark Boots take the form of two blood-red rings around her ankles, and she tends to wear high stockings and heels. Personality Lenalee is a kind and caring young woman who treasures her friends and those she comes to think of as "family" more than anything else in the world; in fact, Lenalee's view of the "world" is comprised completely of those around her, and when someone dies, she sees it as a piece of her "world" getting destroyed. Because of this view, Lenalee can be quick to anger especially when her friends and family take what she feels to be unnecessary risks. Because of this, people tend to try to avoid upsetting her. Having suffered a traumatizing childhood, Lenalee tends to break quickly when confronted by those who were part of her dark past, and she hates some of her superiors and their ideals so fervently she once declared that she hated the Innocence and even God. It is noted by Cross Marian that she used to bottle up all her emotions inside, but is much better currently at letting them out. Lenalee is so frightened of losing those around her that she suffers recurring nightmares of the Order being destroyed and everyone around her disappearing. One of Lenalee's biggest regrets is the time she left Allen behind to save a girl when Allen told her to, and not being able to be at Allen's side when he was fighting Suman, and was "killed" by Tyki Mikk. Despite her past, Lenalee has shown that she can have the conviction to cast the things that scare her aside so she can fight to defend her family, having promised her Innocence and God that she would fight however long they asked of her as long as she could return to her brother's side (this conviction led to her Innocence cyrstalizing), and having even been willing to let Hevlaska implant her Innocence into her body to attempt to force a synchronization, despite having had a synchronization rate below ten percent the last time she had worn her Dark Boots and despite having known that, if she failed, she would become a Fallen One. Apart for that, Lenalee is a nice girl who easily gets along with other people. She is polite and generous, enjoying making cofee for the science division. She can have a strong character when she is offended going as far as hitting people. Lenalee has shown to be able to display resentment when Allen almost self-sacrificed and she blamed him for not considering her his friend. She shunned him until he asked for her forgiveness. Backstory After Lenalee's parents were killed by an Akuma and she was found to be an Accommodator, she was forcibly taken from her brother, Komui. Lenalee has claimed to not remember much of her life before joining the Order. Lenalee received instruction from a General and a severe professor. The general died when she was very young so she has few memories of them. Kanda later joined her in the class so she was not the only pupil anymore. During her time at the Order, separated from her brother, Lenalee witnessed a young boy, who appeared to be about her age, being forcibly bonded with a shard of Innocence by Hevlaska, the boy being a relative of an Accommodator and thus believed to be an Accommodator candidate, himself. Though she saw the boy become a Fallen One, Lenalee did not know what became of him afterwards, Hevlaska having refused to disclose the information to her. During her forced stay at the Order, Lenalee tried to escape several times, several of these attempts having been thwarted by Malcolm C. Lvellie and CROW members. These incidents became the source of Lenalee's negative feelings towards the Inspector. Eventually, the stress of her situation caused Lenalee to have a mental breakdown and she had to be kept restrained. Not long after, Komui joined the European Branch and was allowed to meet with Lenalee after having been separated from her for almost four years. Over time, with Komui's help, Lenalee began to think of the Order as her home, and everyone in it as her family. Storyline History War Stories Lenalee's been looking for Allen in the living world. Komui has to remind her not to neglect her duties as an angel of death. One day while on break, Lenalee meets a little girl named Amelia sitting on a bench outside of a hospital. They talk for a bit and Lenalee reveals her true nature to the girl because she is dying of heart cancer. Amelia asks her to take her soul when she dies. The girls pinky swear on it. Devil's Wonderland Red Bones Lenalee is sent out to collect a soul that isn't due to die yet. She has worries and doubts about this, but she has to do her job. Komui convinces her to do so. Before doing so, she stops by and visits Amelia in the hospital. Relationships Komui Lee Main Article: Komui Lee Komui is her older brother and is a very important person to her. When she was kidnapped by the Order, she hated them and it took four years for her brother to find her and join the Order, stating he would never leave her side. This is what allowed Lenalee to calm down and work alongside the Order, along with synchronize with her Innocence to protect and be by her friend's and brother's side. The two care greatly for each other, though Lenalee gets annoyed by Komui's laziness, irresponsibility and his overprotective nature towards her. Komui cares extremely for his sister to the point of obsession, threatening any boy that dares try to date her or shows interest in her, even crying and hugging her stating he didn't want her to get married. However, after the 14th begins to awaken within Allen, their relationship has become stained as Lenalee tries to search for and protect Allen behind her brother's back, while Komui is hunting Allen as a member of the Noah and no longer views him as a member of the Order. Yu Kanda Lenalee is one of the very few people Kanda doesn't act obnoxious with. Even if sometimes have rude words with her, he was never shown really violent towards her. Actually, Lenalee was one of the very first people Kanda met after the Alma Karma incident and he grew up by her side, rediscovering the world after his rebirth. He deeply cares for her, and he is the only person who happens to shorten her name by calling her "Lena". His reaction when Cross got too close to Lenalee shows a protective side of him, similar to that of a big brother to his sister. Lenalee on her side has a huge affection for him and he is part of "her world" . She is the only person who dare hit Kanda to calm him without him getting angry. It should be noted that every time Lenalee wants to hide or run away from problems ( problems Being Lverier) she goes in Kanda's room. Reever Wenhamm Lenalee and Reever are close around the Dark Order. Noise Marie When Lenalee was completely desperate, having been forcefully brought to the Order she completely snaped. Marie's kindness contributed to get her out of her mental breakdown. They deeply care for each others and have a strong friendly relationship. Lenalee highly trusts Marie and easily confides in him about her problems. Marie on his side is a listening ear to her and he comforts her. Head Nurse Lenalee and the head nurse are close in the Dark Order. Lavi Main Article: Lavi Lenalee considers Lavi like a dear friend of hers and is very scared of losing him as shown with her panic during his fight with Road. She is caring and friendly, being amused by his jokes even though she can be angry at him and his tosh sometimes. Even if Lavi was not supposed to attach to people, it is shown that Lenalee is special to him, being very worried for her when she was in a state of depression to the point of shouting on her to recover and saying that it reminds him very bad memories when she doesn't come back after her fight with Eshi. Generally Lavi is kind to her, enjoying to teasing her even if less than Allen and Lavi. He oftens makes inapropriate comments about her romantic life, especially regarding Komui. Some comments and reaction of him may imply that Lavi is not indifferent to her charm. In the Gray arc their relationship is listed as "?". Allen Walker Main Article: Allen Walker Lenalee and Allen treat each others very kindly and friendly as they have very similar personalities even if at times Lenalee already hit Allen. They genuinely care for each and consider each others like family. At first, Lenalee blamed him for getting himself in danger but Allen finally realized how much she cared for him. As a part of "her world", Lenalee can't stand losing Allen. When Allen was considered dead, she had a momentary depression. Allen and Lenalee several times dreamed of each others. When Allen left the Order, Lenalee chose to stay by his brothers and companions, she now blamed herself for it. Allen stated that even if he left, the Order with Lenalee and the others will always be "home". Some scenes may imply romantic feeling between both. Trivia * She has no memory of anything before her parents' death. * She wears shorts under her skirt, according to an Omake, but they were not seen or shown in her latest appearance. * Lenalee came 4th in almost every popularity poll, always behind Kanda, Allen and Lavi. She came third in the third poll, beating Lavi. And in the latest poll she came 4th, losing to Lavi again. * Lenalee's favorite food is chocolate cake and her hobbies are cooking and helping out the science section. She likes Her big brother Komui, her comrades in the Science Division and in the Order, studying, cute shoes and she hates God and innocence. * In the one shot Zone Lenalee isn't a member of the Black Order and instead runs a café with Komui in China. She was also engaged to an unknown man who died in a ship accident, which the Earl tried to use to turn her into an Akuma. * Hoshino first wanted to design Lenalee with short hair but her editor was against.She later had short hair when they burn but she now lets them grow to their original length. * For Katsura Hoshino, Lenalee's image-color is deep purple. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Lenalee_Lee Category:Characters Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angel Category:Non-Human Category:Canon Characters